


And... This

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Oviposition, Sounding, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya could still breathe, though, and once he realized it, he took several long breaths through his nose to calm himself and looked up to the source of the tentacles: Touya Akira</p>
            </blockquote>





	And... This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRIM (Krim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/gifts).



> Written for the [Hikago Day Drabble Exchange](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/82858.html).

Waya wanted to scream, but it was impossible. The bulk on his tongue was pulsing enough as it started to slide down his throat that he couldn't concentrate on anything else for a long moment: not the way his fingers scrambled to find purchase on slick flesh, not the way other squirming tendrils pushed away his clothes to roam across his body, not even to fathom how so many tentacles could have been hidden away by one pair of khaki pants under a button-up and an argyle vest.

He could still breathe, though, and once he realized it, he took several long breaths through his nose to calm himself and looked up to the source of the tentacles: Touya Akira. He had long known that there was something different about the other man, but he'd stopped thinking of it in recent years as his frustration had turned to fascination. He'd gotten to the point where his own antagonism was no longer brought forth because of a desire to win, but to simply be acknowledged. Today had pushed that to the brink. Waya had brought up a game that Touya had lost to Shindou recently and had watched the other man's reactions as he called out the several obviously poor moves contained within Touya's white stones as well as the holes in black's game of which he'd neglected to take advantage. Touya had taken it well enough at first, holding firm in his disregard, until Waya had joked that Touya had let Shindou win because he had feelings for him. 

It had been a heady experience at first as Touya had lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar and putting answers to questions that Waya hadn't dared ask even himself, and things had progressed. Touya had blurted out that his feelings weren't for Shindou but another player who couldn't keep his mouth shut, and Waya had countered with Ochi's name which prompted Touya to kiss him to shut him up and confess in one fell swoop.

Waya was still a little embarrassed by how quickly he'd turned to trying to take off Touya's clothes after noticing that they were alone in the room, but then Touya was hesitant, almost disturbingly so for how often Waya had seen Shindou dragging him around by his arm. He'd muttered something, probably about wanting to get to know him better without insults, and then Touya had dropped his pants, and... this. 

The tentacles were a purple shade and very limber. Waya realized that he was naked now, warmed only by the moist heat of Touya's tentacles wrapped around him. His view of the other man was mostly blocked by the tentacle in his mouth, releasing some sort of delicious fluid that he was beginning to greedily swallow, so he couldn't see much of Touya's body or how it was that he was able to slide purple tendrils of flesh along every plane of his flesh that had longed for the other man's touch. Then one of those larger slick tentacles began to work its way inside of him. There was no pain, no discomfort, just joy at the way Touya was filling him.

The tentacles surrounding his legs slid up higher, crossing behind his back and supporting his body, lifting him in the air to hover in front of Touya whose eyes were wide. "I'm sorry. My father informs me that sometimes, when people are needing release, they may come on a little too strongly. I..." His hands rose up, so pale and marked with the calluses of his chosen profession, and cupped Waya's face gently. Waya watched as Touya bit his bottom lip and let it go only as he seemed to pull Waya closer, kissing him on the cheek so near the penetrating tentacle that his lips just brushed Waya's own. "I like you. But I understand if this is something you can't find your way to accept. I should find someone to mate with in order to take care of these urges..."

Waya grabbed Touya's vest with one hand and the tentacle crossing his stomach with the other and looked at the other go player carefully. He'd had so many reasons to question Touya's actions since meeting him, and this was an explanation to attribute all of those things toward. He couldn't find it within him to mind, though, perhaps because those lovely purple tendrils were filling him so much. A tiny tentacle had curled up from the base of his cock, gently stroking him and bringing him to full hardness before sliding into the slit at the top and palpating him from the inside. The one in his mouth was still dripping with whatever heady liquor he couldn't bring himself to spill a drop of now. The one in his ass was pushing across his prostate with tiny strokes. Waya caressed the tentacle in his hand and reached up to briefly pull the one from his mouth, saying softly, "Then mate with me and stop saying stupid stuff." He pressed the tentacle to his lips again, growing more sure of himself by the moment. Touya's eyes widened, but then his hands were reaching back to spread Waya's ass open, the tentacle fucking deeper and deeper into him, and Waya groaned around the one in his mouth. Suddenly, Touya's face tensed and Waya felt himself being spread further open, almost feeling like a succession of rounded objects were being shoved into him. It wasn't uncomfortable. Quite the opposite. Each one was a moment of perfection. When the last one passed, he felt full and the tendril teasing inside his cock pulled out and Waya came, probably all over that argyle vest.

Waya let his eyes close as the tentacles pulled away, leaving him on the floor. When he opened them again, Touya was hastily zipping up his pants, but he reached down and helped Waya to his feet, smiling softly. "Thank you for that. For carrying my young."

"Wait... your what?!"


End file.
